After you left
by NinjaDoritozzz
Summary: Skylor goes home for the first time since her parents death, and learns more about her family and self. Kinda sad. This is my first book: tips would be useful. rated T coz idk how this works! ;D
1. Chapter 1

She breathed in. Her memories flooded back as she stepped off of a gorgeous dragon into her now home. The island was too quiet without her friend piping up. They were deadly silent, so silent it was loud- defying physics. That confused the science nerd, who was already confused. Why had her mother come back? Why did she leave? And howcan you stay quiet for 12 years? What had happened that her father did this? And- most of all- how did she feel like they were still there? They're gone…

She was brought back to reality by a red sleeve wiping tears from her eyes. She tried to maintain her intimidating yet happy face but failed and hugged the 16-year-old Kai and cried. Her parents were gone, and they were outside their old room, so it wasn't like she was being wimpy. Then came Jay, Nya, Lloyd's twin Alexis, and so on so forth until 8 ninja and Lizzy, Rumi and PIXAL were having a group hug.

After they were done, Skylor opened the door and saw something amazing… a picture taken 14 years ago. She melted. A man with deep brown eyes and Cadbury's chocolate brown hair, gelled back; a woman with blonde hair to the shoulders, wavy and thick, turquoise eyes with warmth: they had a 2-year-old on her lap, a little girl with a chestnut bob and teal, sparkly, innocent eyes. She was laughing, her dad probably made her laugh, he was funny when he wasn't 'doing his villaining' as she'd always said. A note read:

'We put this up for you. We left photo albums for you. We love you so and we're still here- spirits can't be killed. We love you, Skylor Madeline Chen, and say your name with pride and not regret.

Mum and dad.'


	2. Chapter 2

Flames lit the battle field, now bloody and covered in bodies. Then there was an explosion. An explosion leaving everyone devastated…

Flashback:

Skylor and Lloyd had been arguing whilst fighting: nothing new. (They had just been told by their dads to hate the other one.) the others were focusing a lot harder. Kai wielded his sword with expertise, Jay and Cole were a tag team, jay knocked them unconscious before Cole stabs them. Nya and Alexis were using 'girl power' to train the overly eager Alexandra. (Alexis=Alexandra) PIXAL did some serious damage using her mech. And Zane was hacking terminals. Harumi and Lizzy betrayed the enemy with a disguise- it blew up on the inside but most people and snakes outside lived. Misako, Wu and Amber (skylor's mum) were scattered around giving codes. Her father did nothing.

"Betcha can't forgive anyone Skylor," Lloyd said. "You can't forgive _me_ , or bullies at school, or your _dad,_ but you _can_ forgive _your_ mum, _my_ mum _and_ Ka: you just choose who to forgive or not."

"there needs to be a reason. Just because I forgive your friends doesn't mean I'll forgive a… robber for taking my diary." She justified herself.

They argued a little more before enemies targeted Skylor. So, with all their strength, Chen shielded her and Amber threw all the power in her body outwards as a shield. The snakes died as their bomb backfired. The inija ran over to where they knew Skylor and Lloyd were.

End of flashback:

Lloyd was okay, a mere cut on his cheek. Skylor fell, but got up to help her parents. Only she couldn't.

She shattered. Her father was already dead, covered in a crimson liquid. Se teared up as she left her dad and went to her mother. Amber did not cry, did not scream. She smiled.

"This is goodbye. I got to see you grown up. I saw the person who is most important."

"No! You're going to live!"

"I don't need to anymore, I don't need to. Stop crying, im still here; I can't leave you. But I can guide you through when you need it most." She smiled one last time.

"NO!" she screamed through tears as her mum closed her eyes, eventually stopping breathing. She left her and cried onto Kai, who looked her in the eyes. He was crying, too. Everyone was. Lloyd hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."


End file.
